


Getting Some Rest I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner offers Mulder his couch to get some rest. But both of them get more than they'd expected





	Getting Some Rest I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Getting Some Rest by BelieverXX

Title: Getting Some Rest   
Author: BelieverXX  
E-mail:   
Rating: R  
Category: S R   
Spoilers: Don't know but takes place right after Redux II  
Keywords: Slash Mulder/Skinner  
Summary: Skinner offers Mulder his couch to get some rest. But both of them get more than they'd expected.  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like it but Mulder and Skinner don't belong to me. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, Fox and whoever else. I just thought it would be nice if the two of them would have a bit fun together. Anyway, no copyright infringement intended. If you like to sue me, well my current account balance says DM -13,00. So, please feel free to pay my debts.  
!!! WARNING !!! THIS STORY CONTAINS CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS OR YOU'RE UNDERAGED, TURN AROUND AND GO BACK NOW.  
Well, this is my first attempt at fan fiction. I've been reading a lot of it lately and thought I might give it a try. My mother tongue isn't English and all I know about sex between men I learned from fan fiction. So, please, be kind and don't rip me apart for any grammar, spelling or other mistakes. Anyway, I hope you like the story and would like to hear your comments on this one.  
Thanks for reading it.  
Katrin 

Many thanks to my beta reader and friend Sani who encouraged me to go on.

* * *

Getting Some Rest   
By BelieverXX

Mulder was still sitting outside Scully's room when Skinner left her. The bloody photograph was now wet with his tears. Skinner sighed and swallowed hard at the sight of his totally exhausted agent.

"Agent Mulder?"

No reaction.

"Mulder?!" 

Skinner touched his shoulder but drew back immediately when Mulder flinched. He heard a strangled sob, reached for his hankie and gave it to Mulder. Mulder still hadn't looked up. He dried his tearstained face and lifted his eyes. 

Skinner took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose to fight back his own tears. He had never seen Mulder that exhausted and the feelings he had recently had towards his most troublesome agent overwhelmed him. 

"OK, Mulder, get up I'll take you home."

Mulder didn't move. 

"Sir, my apartment is still a crime scene. And I'd rather stay here with Scully."

"Then why aren't you in her room, Mulder?"

Mulder forced a smiled. 

"Well, right now, there'd be one William too much in the room, Sir."

Skinner frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mulder snorted.

"Well, there's kind of a mutual aversion between William Scully Jr. and myself. Although we both agree that it's my fault that Scully's ill."

"Mulder, stop it. It's not your fault. Besides, Scully's cancer's in remission. So stop blaming yourself."

Mulder looked back down and studied his shoes. 

"Come on, Mulder. You need to get some rest. You can sleep on my couch."

Mulder was too tired to fight anymore and got up. 

  
Skinner's Apartment  
Crystal City 

"Make yourself comfortable, Mulder. I'll be right back."

Mulder slumped down on the couch, rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. A few minutes later Skinner returned with a blanket in one hand, a pillow under his arm and a scotch in the other hand. Mulder opened his eyes and watched Skinner dropping pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Thank you, Sir, I really appreciate your concern."

Skinner sat down next to Mulder and gave him the glass of scotch. Mulder drowned it in one gulp and almost choked. His eyes got glassy and a tear ran down his cheek.

Skinner bit down on his lips to try keeping him from laughing. 

"Wow, thanks, Sir, that's really good stuff." 

Mulder sat the glass on the table and wiped the tear from his cheek. Skinner got up from the couch. He took the glass and glanced down on Mulder. 

"OK, Mulder, I gotta let you sleep. You look like shit."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, Sir."

"You're welcome. Good night, Mulder."

"Good night, Sir."

Skinner turned towards the kitchen, put the glass in the sink and started off up the stairs to his bedroom.

Meanwhile Mulder stretched down on the couch. He took the pillow and stuffed it behind his head. Although he felt like death warmed over he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Not with the man of his dreams lying only a few feet away from him in a bed, probably dressed in almost nothing. 

Mulder closed his eyes, and there it was again. The image of Skinner, broad shoulders, narrow hips, long, strong legs, this cute ass. No, he definitely wouldn't get any sleep tonight. 

*What were you thinking, you stupid idiot? Why did you agree to go with him? Now you're here, lying on his couch, thinking of him and getting a hard-on. You can't even jerk off here.* 

He winced at the pain of his quickly hardening cock straining against his trousers. He opened his eyes to get rid of Skinner's image. Scanning the room with his eyes he spotted a remote control he hoped belonged to the TV set across the room. He flicked on the TV and turned it low so Skinner wouldn't be bothered by it. Then he lay back on the couch and started channel surfing.

  
*Boy, you're in deep shit here.* Skinner berated himself. He lay on his king size bed, stripped to his boxers, an arm draped over his eyes. *Damn, he's your subordinate, don't forget that. And he's here because he needs to get some rest for a change. He really doesn't need his boss coming on to him.* Skinner sighed and turned on his side. He was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. 

"Shit!"

He got up and walked to the bathroom to get a very cold shower. 

Back down on the couch, Mulder tried to think of anything but Skinner. But when he heard the shower go on upstairs, all his efforts of the last 15 minutes were ruined. He gave up, closed his eyes again and indulged in the image of Skinner standing under the stream of water in the shower. 

His right hand wandered over his chest down to his crotch and stroked his aching cock. With his left hand he gently stroked his nipples through the dress shirt. He opened his shirt to have better access to his nipples. He needed to feel skin on skin. His right hand increased the pressure on his cock. He imagined Skinner's hands on his belt, unbuckling it, opening his fly, his zipper. His hand slipped inside his boxers, squeezing his balls.

When he heard himself moan, he suddenly opened his eyes and threw his hands to his face.

"Damn it! Stop it, okay. You're not going to do this here."

"What aren't you going to do here, Mulder?"

Mulder had been so busy with himself that he hadn't heard Skinner coming down the stairs. He jumped up and stared at his boss. Skinner was only dressed in sweatpants. His chest hair was still wet from the shower. 

*You know perfectly well what he was doing, Walter. -Yeah, but I want to hear him say it... Man, you're sick.*

"What aren't you going to do here, Mulder?", Skinner repeated quietly. 

Mulder tore his eyes away from Skinner's well built chest and looked down at the carpet. He couldn't meet Skinner's eyes right now. He didn't know if he could ever look at his boss again without turning red. 

Skinner knew he shouldn't have come down here. But when he had turned off the shower, which hadn't helped a bit to slow down his pulse and get rid of his hard-on, and headed back to his bed, he had heard something downstairs that sounded like groans. He had just wanted to see if Mulder was alright. 

And now he was standing here, naked to the waist. And Mulder was right across the room, shirt and trousers open, looking incredibly gorgeous. Skinner's eyes wandered across Mulder's chest, the tiny but erect nipples down to the other man's crotch. Seeing the bulge in Mulder's boxers, Skinner had to pull himself together not to groan out loud. He wanted to go over to Mulder and ravage him right here on his living room carpet. 

*What the hell are you thinking, Walter? You don't know who he was thinking of. You don't really believe he might be interested in you, do you?* 

Mulder was still standing with his head down, eyes shut. He panted as if he'd been running in a marathon. 

*Damn it, get a grip, Mulder.*

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to meet Skinner's waiting gaze. Clearing his throat, he tried to think of a good explanation or at least a smart-ass answer but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Sir, I...shit! Listen, I really appreciate your hospitality, but I think I better go and rent a motel room. After all, it's just for one night. I'm sure my apartment will be cleared by tomorrow. I really should go now.."

Mulder started to zip up his trousers and rebutton his shirt. Skinner frowned and closed the distance between them, stopping right in front of Mulder. He reached for Mulder's hands and waited till Mulder looked up at him.

"What is it, Mulder?", he spit out through his clenched teeth, "Can't you stand it to be stuck with your hard-ass boss, or what?" His eyes glared at Mulder.

Mulder swallowed hard and tried to back away from Skinner. But Skinner's grip on his hands tightened. 

"Sir, I didn't mean... I just.. damn it, let me go!"

Skinner finally released Mulder's hands and stepped back. He passed his hand over his face and bald head stopping at his neck. 

Mulder tried to gain control over his trembling hands. He could still feel Skinner's big hands on his wrists. Like the time when Skinner had him in a headlock in the corridor of the JEH building after Mulder, albeit drug induced, had tried to deck him. Days after that incident he still had been able to feel the strong arms around his neck and the hard body against his back. 

"Yeah, well, it's been quite a mess lately, hasn't it, Sir?", Mulder replied.

*Fuck, I wish I wouldn't sound like Mickey Mouse. Come on, buddy, calm down. He's pissed at you and all you can think of is jumping his bones. Damn, you've been alone for too long.*

Skinner shortly nodded and turned around to sit on the couch. His arms rested on his knees, hands folded. Skinner looked down at his hands. 

*Damn, good one, Walter, first you scare him shitless and now he's pissed off with you. Well, that'll really make him jump into your bed. Stop it, Walter. You don't want him to jump into your bed. He's one of your agents and you're his supervisor. Damn, cut it out. Of course you want him in your bed. Hell, that's all you can think of when he's around.* 

After a moment he looked up at Mulder. He didn't know what to say, so he tried to remember what had happened before he royally fucked it up. Oh, yeah, Mulder standing across the room, shirt and trousers open, panting. He looked back down at his hands.

"So, what was it you weren't going to do here, Mulder?", he asked, his voice sounded strangled.

*Shit, I hoped he'd forgotten about it. Fuck, what now, Mulder, huh? What are you gonna say?*

"Nothing, Sir. I just thought I shouldn't be here." 

Skinner frowned.

"And why's that?"

"Because I... we don't seem to get along very well, do we? I should be at Scully's apartment. I have a spare key. I shouldn't be here getting on your nerves and.."

"You're not getting on my nerves, Mulder!", Skinner growled.

"Yeah, right, that I can see", Mulder replied.

Skinner sighed, then turned to look at Mulder, locking his eyes with Mulder's.

"Listen, Mulder, I don't know why we're fighting here. I saw that you were exhausted, and as you stated correctly, your apartment is still a crime scene. After all that's happened, I thought you shouldn't be alone tonight. So, I invited you over as a friend not as your boss. Maybe one day you might actually think of me as a friend, or at least an ally and not the enemy."

Mulder broke the eye contact and stared at the carpet. He caught his lower lip between his teeth and tried to estimate how much he should tell Skinner of how he really felt about him. He looked up and met Skinner's waiting eyes.

"Sir, I do consider you a friend. I might not have shown this very often, but..." He shook his head as if to clear his head. 

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Skinner got up from the couch and turned to face Mulder.

"I'm sorry, too, Mulder. Well, I better let you get some sleep now."

He walked across the room to the stairs to his bedroom.

"As if I'd be able to sleep with the image of your naked chest in my mind", Mulder mumbled.

Slowly Skinner turned around. *No, I can't have heard that correctly. He can't have said that.. can he?*

"What was that?"

Mulder grew stiff. He looked at his boss. *Shit, did he hear that? Please, he can't have heard that!*

"Nothing, Sir. I just said Good Night."

Skinner moved closer. *Damn, this could be the biggest mistake in my whole god damn life.*

"Cut the crap, Mulder, and say it again." *Please, say it again.*

Mulder closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed. *Okay, either I'm dead in a minute or ... Shit, just get it over with, Mulder.* He opened his eyes but didn't look at his boss.

"I said: As if I'd be able to sleep with the image of your naked chest in my mind. Sir." 

Skinner released a breath he hadn't known he had held and laid two fingers under Mulder's chin. He lifted Mulder's head and looked into the other man's hazel eyes. He'd always known that one day he'd get lost in these eyes. What he saw in them now was different from what he had ever seen in them. Usually he saw determination, strength, passion, a little bit of arrogance, and will power. Now he saw insecurity, doubt, fear, and something he thought he would never see directed at him. Lust. Skinner sighed and cupped Mulder's face with both hands. He slowly lowered his mouth onto Mulder's, so the younger man would have the chance to stop him. 

Mulder couldn't believe what was happening. Everything he had fantasized about became hollow as Skinner's lips met his. The soft lips and Skinner's light stubble scratching against his own was more than Mulder could take. His knees couldn't carry his weight anymore and he grabbed Skinner's broad shoulders. His lips opened and Skinner's tongue conquered his mouth, exploring every inch, sliding against his teeth.

Mulder moaned and opened his lips wider to give Skinner better access. Skinner's hands left Mulder's face, the right hand lying on his neck and the left hand roaming over his back, kneading the muscles of the younger man's shoulders. 

They finally came up for air and looked into each other's eyes, panting heavily. Neither knew what to say but they still clung to each other, reluctant to let the other man go. 

*Damn it, say something, Mulder. Shit, I knew it was a mistake.*

Skinner was about to retreat when Mulder closed the distance again and pressed his lips against Skinner's. He moved his hands from the older man's back to his chest. His thumbs grazed Skinner's nipples, eliciting a moan from him, which let Mulder become bolder. He left Skinner's mouth and worked his way along the stubbled jaw to his left ear, nibbling on the earlobe. 

Skinner groaned and leaned his forehead against Mulder's shoulder. His hands slid down to the younger man's buttocks. He held him tight and ground his groin to Mulder's. The sensation of Skinner's hard cock against his own left Mulder without breath.

"Oh, God...Walter."

Skinner lifted his head and smiled. Mulder watched the change going through Skinner's expression. The normally stern face was now relaxed, as relaxed as Mulder had ever seen it. He was stunned. 

Skinner noticed the strange look of his agent and frowned.

"What?"

"Don't do that, Walter."

Skinner jerked back as if he had been slapped. He looked down and started to withdraw his hands from Mulder's back.

"No, I didn't mean..." Mulder grabbed Skinner's arms and put them back around his waist.

"I just meant, please, don't frown. By the way, why did you frown?"

The AD blinked and shook his head to clear his mind.

"I.. uhm.. you looked at me like.. uhm I don't know.."

"You smiled."

"What?"

"You smiled. I don't think I've ever seen you smile. You should do it more often."

"Well, there's not much to smile at in our line of business, is there, Mulder? And you don't smile often either."

"No, I don't." Mulder looked down. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"What do you want to do, Mulder?"

Mulder swallowed and then took Walter's lips again. Walter leaned back his head and Mulder attacked his throat with little kisses. He nibbled along the skin feeling the blood pulse under his lips. Skinner rotated his hips. The friction made Mulder suck in a heavy breath which would probably leave a hickey on Skinner's neck. 

Mulder's hands glided from the older man's wrists over to the strong lower arms, kneaded his biceps and rested on the shoulders. His mouth wandered over the left clavicle and his tongue traced the white skin of the scars, marks of a different life in a different country. Abandoning the shoulder, Mulder traced a wet line down the sternum and over the pectorals to the tiny nipples. His lips closed around a nipple and gently sucked it. 

Walter gasped and closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations. His hands wove through the younger man's soft hair, holding him to his body. Mulder went down further over the tight muscles of the abdomen, tongue dipping into the navel. He kneeled in front of the older man and gripped the waistband of the sweatpants. He slowly lowered it over the narrow hips. Walter stepped out of the pants, leaning on the younger man's shoulders. He gasped as Mulder's lips closed around the leaking tip of his cock, licking the pre-cum. He groaned and gripped Mulder's hair, trying to embed himself deeper into the hot, wet mouth.

Mulder took in as much of it as he could fighting the urge to gag, and circled the base with his right hand squeezing the shaft while trying not to scratch the sensitive skin with his teeth. He'd only done this once and that was a long time ago, but he really wanted to give Skinner pleasure. Feeling Skinner's hands on his head, he fondled the older man's balls with his left hand. His lips moved along the shaft, never really leaving it. He took his time and from time to time applied more pressure to the sensitive skin. A few minutes later he heard Skinner moan and felt him stiffen. With a fierce cry the AD came spouting out into the agent's mouth. Mulder swallowed the sweet-bitter liquid until Skinner was spent. 

As soon as Mulder released his cock, Walter sank to his knees. He rested his head against Mulder's shoulder and embraced the younger man. Drawing in deep breaths, he tried to gain some control again. He was exhausted and tried to decide whether he really had heard Mulder gag when the man was drinking his cum. He wasn't sure but had a very strong feeling that Mulder hadn't gone down on too many men before. After a minute he let his lips wander over his agent's shoulder to the neck. He lifted his head and looked into deep, hazel eyes. Before Mulder could say anything, Skinner kissed him and leaned against him making Mulder loose his balance. 

They landed on the floor with the older man on top. Walter pinned Mulder's hands above his head and stretched out letting the man feel his full length. He felt Mulder's hard cock against his thigh and reached down to close his hand around him. Groaning, Mulder closed his eyes concentrating on the hand moving up and down along his shaft, getting faster and faster. Skinner felt the younger man writhe beneath him and knew he was close. A few more strokes and Mulder came screaming. 

Walter caressed the limp body beneath him, stroking the chest, fingers brushing through the soft hair, until Mulder opened his eyes. Pulling the older man down by the neck, Mulder thoroughly kissed Skinner. Walter released Mulder's mouth and looked into his eyes.

"Maybe we should move this up to the bedroom."

"I'm not sure I'll be able to walk right now."

"You won't regret making the effort, Mulder."

Skinner winked at him and Mulder smiled, eyes glistening in anticipation. Walter got up from the floor and held out a hand to him. 

They kissed all the way up to the bedroom and landed entangled on the bed. Skinner braced his hands on both sides of Mulder's head and pushed himself up. He watched Mulder's face while he was grinding his again half-erect cock into the younger man's, enticing moans from him. He stopped his movements when they were both panting heavily. Mulder quizzically looked up at him.

"I'll be right back."

Walter got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with a new pack of condoms in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. Putting both items on the bedside table, he turned back to Mulder and got into bed again, on top of him.

Mulder encircled the older man and drew him closer to his body. Then, taking Skinner off balance, he pulled him to his right and rolled on top of him. He nuzzled the side of the neck and along the jaw line up to the ear. Then he trailed down the chest, nibbling at the nipples. 

Skinner pulled him back up to kiss him and then turned them both so that he was on top again.

"How do you want to do this, Mulder?"

Mulder grinned at him.

"Seems to me that you've already made the decision." 

Walter seriously looked him into the eyes. He thought he saw some insecurity in the young man's eyes and wasn't sure if Mulder knew what he was getting himself into.

"Only if it's okay with you."

"Okay? It's more than okay with me. But get that damn bottle and hurry up."

Mulder wasn't as sure as he tried to sound but he wanted to be with Walter, wanted to feel him, all of him.

Skinner laughed and reached for the box of condoms and the lube. He opened the box and emptied it on the bed. Mulder looked at the heap of condoms and cocked a brow, grinning at Walter.

"Don't you think that's a bit optimistic?"

Skinner grinned back at him.

"Why, Agent Mulder, aren't you up for extreme possibilities?"

Mulder snorted and pulled Skinner down to kiss him. Skinner's heavy body pressed him into the bed, but he loved the feeling of the hard muscles and the torso against his body. The crispy hair on Skinner's chest tickled his skin and heightened his senses. His hands roamed across Walter's shoulders, along the spine and down to his hips. He cupped the firm buttocks and lifted his own hips. Walter held his head between his hands and kissed his face, a knee nudged his legs apart. 

Walter slid down Mulder's body stopping only to gently bite the nipples. He kneeled between the younger man's open legs and took the bottle. His eyes never left Mulder's while he squeezed a large amount of the contents into his right hand.

"Have you ever done this before, Mulder?"

Mulder broke the eye contact and looked at Skinner's chest.

"No, but I've always been curious."

Walter nodded and went back to preparing the young man. He knew he had to be thorough to make it good for Mulder. And he really wanted it to be good for Mulder.

"Okay, just relax and let me do the rest."

He reached down and gently stroke the crease between Mulder's buttocks, then probed his anus. When his index finger slipped through the tight ring of muscle, he felt Mulder stiffen and laid a hand on his abdomen, stroking, trying to relax the other man.

"It's okay, just relax. Breathe, Mulder."

When he felt Mulder relax, he pushed his finger in deeper, up to the knuckle. He slowly thrust in and out, and then angled his hand to brush against Mulder's prostate. Mulder bucked his hips at the sudden sensation. 

"What was that?", he gasped.

Skinner wickedly grinned down at him. 

"Say hello to your prostate, Agent Mulder."

"Oh god, do that again."

Skinner chuckled. "Your wish is my command."

He slowly pulled his finger out, gliding over the gland again. When the sensation reverberated through Mulder again, Skinner suddenly pushed in two fingers. He stilled his hand and locked his eyes with Mulder's.

"How are you doing?"

Mulder's face was covered with sweat and he panted heavily.

"I'm fine, go on, please."

"I need to get another finger in. You think you can take that?"

"Sure, go ahead", he said through his teeth, fists clenched in the sheets.

Mulder was torn between pleasure and pain. The muscle in his ass protested against the invasion of Skinner's thick fingers, but at the same time those fingers made his body quiver with pleasure. The older man's hand was still on his abdomen, just above his painfully hard cock, and it made him feel safe. He knew Skinner would never hurt him, he totally trusted him. This realization stunned him. He knew he had trusted his boss with some things for some time now. But now he knew he trusted him as much as he trusted Scully. He just hoped that this wasn't a very vivid dream or a one-night-stand for Skinner. 

Skinner saw the stress on Mulder's face and tried to assure the younger man.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mulder, so if you can't take it, I'll stop. We can try it again the next time."

Mulder's heart missed a beat. *The next time. Yesss!* He silently thanked a god he didn't believe in. 

"No, no. I want this. Please, go on."

Skinner smiled and kissed him on the mouth. He withdrew his hand from the younger man's ass and put more lube on his fingers. His left hand enclosed Mulder's engorged shaft and slowly moved up and down.

"Okay, take a deep breath and relax."

Mulder did as he was told while Skinner moved three fingers in. Walter immediately searched for the prostate and stroked it. The pain was outweighed by pleasure and any rational thought was banned from Mulder's brain. 

"Ohh, God," he panted heavily trying desperately to fill his starving lungs.

"Are you alright?" Skinner still was a bit concerned about his inexperienced lover.

"Oh, yes, please, I'm ready now, I want you, Walter, do it."

Skinner reached for a condom ripping the package open with his teeth. He rolled it over his aching cock squeezing a bit to release some of his own pressure. Then he took the bottle of lube and squeezed a large amount on his cock. He threw away the bottle and smeared the gel all around. His other hand still stroked Mulder's prostate leaving the younger man writhing on the bed.

"Okay, Mulder. I'm going in now. Once again take a deep breath and relax."

He removed his hand from the younger man's ass and positioned the tip of his cock at the opening. He lifted Mulder's legs onto his shoulders and gently pushed in until the head was surrounded by the strong muscle. He groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, the sensation almost made him ram deep into the man below him, forgetting his intentions of going slowly.

Walter took a deep breath and slowly began to move in and out going deeper with every thrust. Mulder groaned and reached for his cock. Skinner softly slapped his hands away and closed his own hand around it.

"Let me do that. Just lie back and feel."

"Oh Jesus, Walter, it's incredible."

Skinner smiled and thrust in once more burying himself to the hilt. His grip on Mulder's cock tightened and he let his thumb circle the tip lubing it with Mulder's pre-cum. When he started to move again, he pumped the younger man's cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Mulder moaned under him and gripped the sheets, head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. 

"Oh God... oh God, yes, Walter, faster."

Skinner obliged with pleasure and sped up matching the up and down movement of his hand with his thrusts. Mulder's breathing increased and he moaned and writhed under the sensations reverberating through him. A few thrusts more and Walter knew Mulder was near the brink. He leaned down to take Mulder's mouth in a hard kiss. The hand squeezing his cock and Skinner's hard body pressing him into the mattress pushed Mulder over the precipice. He threw back his head, his face contorted with pain and pleasure, and screamed Skinner's name while his come shot over his chest and Walter's hand. 

Skinner released Mulder's cock and braced himself on his arms on both sides of Mulder's head. He felt he was near and once again sped up the tempo, now thrusting frantically into Mulder's body. Sweat ran down his face and back and he panted with the effort. He was sure Mulder would be sore in the morning but he couldn't stop himself anymore. His brain was abandoned from all rational thoughts or concern. Two strokes later he threw back his head and shouted un-intelligibly, filling the body beneath him with his fluids.

Mulder removed his legs from Walter's shoulders just in time before the older man couldn't hold himself up any longer and crashed down on him. Still panting from his own orgasm, he let his hands roam over the broad shoulders and firm muscles of Skinner's back wiping off the beads of sweat. Walter's chest rose heavily with every breath he tried to get into his starving lungs.

*Oh, God, you're really getting old, Walter. Come on, move your butt, you're gonna crush him.*

Skinner tried to role off the younger man but Mulder hold him tight, not wanting to lose the contact. He felt safe with Walter's body surrounding him. He knew they couldn't stay like that forever but for now he wanted to feel the closeness a little longer. Skinner's now flaccid cock was still inside him and he loved the feel of it.

A minute passed before Walter found himself able to brace on his arms. He looked down at Mulder, searching his eyes for any kind of reaction. Walter's heart had skipped a few beats until he saw Mulder smile, and now that very smile made his heart jolt. He smiled back at Mulder and kissed him thoroughly. Mulder laid his hands on both sides of Skinner's head and kissed him back, his tongue once again explored the older man's mouth. 

When they came up for air, Walter finally rolled off him and disposed the condom in the trash can near his bedside table. He turned back to Mulder, looking at the young man who mysteriously had found his way into his bed. Walter still couldn't quite understand how it had happened, how his fantasies had finally come true. Why tonight? He knew Mulder had been exhausted both physically and mentally. 

*That's why you brought him here in the first place, Walter, wasn't it? He needed to get some rest. And look what you have done? He sure as hell didn't get the rest, did he? Well done, Walter, really.*

He sighed and hoped he hadn't made a big mistake. He didn't know what this had been for Mulder. Was it just a way to forget for a little while? Or was there more? He knew it had been more for him. He'd been attracted to Mulder for some time now, but never thought about acting on his fantasies. After all, Mulder was his subordinate and, moreover, Walter hadn't known if Mulder was bisexual. Now that he knew for sure, he didn't know how to react. 

Mulder had closed his eyes after Skinner had rolled off him and now opened them to look at the man beside him. He wanted to curl around Skinner to feel safe again. And he needed to be assured about what had just happened. He knew Skinner had been willing to just do some blow jobs tonight and try the rest another time. But now that he'd gotten what he had wanted, did he still want to have a next time?

*Oh God, it felt so fucking good.*

He looked into Skinner's eyes and saw the same questions and insecurity in them. He reached out for the older man and cupped his chin, trailing a thumb over the swollen lips. Walter closed his eyes and kissed the thumb. He laid a hand on Mulder's chest and started stroking the fine hair and the tiny nipples. He was totally exhausted after their little exercise but he didn't want to sleep because he feared Mulder would be gone when he woke up. He opened his eyes again and propped up on his elbow, hand still on the other man's chest.

"I could use a shower now. Would you care to join me?"

"Sounds great. 

While the hot water was cascading over them, hands roamed over wet and slippery bodies. Mulder reached for a bottle of shower gel and started to massage it into Skinner's chest paying extra attention to the pebbled flesh of Walter's nipples. His hands moved down the line of dark hair and up again to the broad shoulders. He entwined his hands behind the other man's neck and pulled him into a deep, wet kiss. Moving his hands up over the back of Skinner's head he started to gently rub the lather into the bald head. 

At the strange feeling of Mulder's hands on his head, Skinner jerked back and laughed.

"What the hell are you doing, Mulder?"

Mulder just smiled, not stopping his massage of Skinner's head.

"Washing your hair?"

Walter snorted.

"What hair? I thought you were a trained FBI agent. You should have noticed by now that I don't have much hair to wash."

"Well, I did notice, but I always wanted to know what it's like to wash someone else's hair. Since you don't have that much hair, why don't we just pretend you have some. You know what? My imagination's pretty good."

"I'm sure it is. After all, I've read all your field reports."

Mulder frowned and let his hands sink down.

"Hey, that's got nothing to do with imagination. I only state the facts."

Skinner raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, I know, I'm sorry. It's just that most of the stuff you put in your reports seems to be right out of a horror or science fiction movie. You must admit it's pretty hard to believe these sort of things."

Mulder looked down and sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Even Scully doesn't believe half the things we've seen."

Walter put a hand on Mulder's chest, lifting his chin with the other.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. I know everything happened the way you stated in your reports and I am sorry I made that damn remark. I didn't really mean it."

Mulder's face relaxed a bit and he started to smile again. He nodded and rested his head on the other man's shoulder, his hands moved around the chest to the back and stopped at the small of the back. Walter held him tight, trying to let Mulder feel through his embrace that he really was sorry. He knew there were too many people who made fun of Mulder and that it probably hurt the younger man more than he would ever admit. He hoped he could give Mulder some assurance and confidence so that he could better cope with all the rejection and envy he had to face every day.

Mulder felt Skinner's intention and nuzzled the crook of his neck, licking a path down his collarbone. He pulled back and let his eyes travel over Walter's body.

*Oh, Jesus, he really looks like a god. Especially now with the water running over his chest, his biceps, these strong muscular legs. I can't believe I'm standing here, in a shower, with this god-like creature. And I can't understand why I haven't seen him for what he is the first time I laid eyes on him. Yeah, now I know. The little fact that I'm a paranoid, egocentric bastard made me blind to everything around me, even this beautiful specimen of a man. And the fact that I'm not really good at trusting people. But I do trust you, Walter. After all you've done for me, and for Scully, there's no way I could not trust you. You've proven yourself more than once. 

*I don't know when this all started. I guess my attraction to you started the night I brought Krychek to your apartment. All this strength and power and passion. And I guess that was the first time I saw you in something else than your dress suit. That probably did it. Anyway, I know now that I'm *very* attracted to you, though it's not only a physical attraction anymore. 

*Throughout the last few months I've begun to see that you have always tried to protect Scully and me. I know you couldn't always do it in the open, but still you tried everything. And that often brought you only problems and almost cost your life. I don't even want to think about this possibility. I don't want to lose you now that I'm so close to something like a relationship, and I mean a relationship that's based on trust not lust, though I do lust after you I have to confess. But to be honest, who wouldn't?*

Walter tried not to flinch under the scrutiny of Mulder's eyes. He knew he was in pretty good shape for a man of his age but he was also more than aware of all the scars his tour in 'Nam had brought with it. After a few minutes he began his own examination of Mulder's body. 

*God, you're so beautiful. I just can't keep my hands off your strong, lanky body. You almost look scrawny in your designer suits, but out of them you look just fantastic. You've got more muscles than I'd expected, and it's wonderful to feel these strong arms around me. I can just imagine what those long fingers would feel like inside of me. I hope I'll get the opportunity to find that out. But for now I'm glad your still with me, Mulder, and not running from me.

*I know it wasn't exactly fair to take advantage of you when you were so physically and mentally drained. But, hey, I'm also just human. The tension inside me every time I see you was starting to get to me and I was so tired of holding back and denying my feelings that I thought I'd explode. 

*Yeah, I know, I'm a marine and I should be able to keep my emotions in check. And I know that probably most people think those manly marines shouldn't fall for other men. But you know what? I don't give a damn what other people think. Never have. Well, maybe in 'Nam but that's different. I was just a kid, a very frightened kid. And it was because of such a not so 'manly' man that I got out of this fucking hell after all. He gave me the strength to stay sane, and if someone thinks that's sick, well, screw them.*

Skinner thread his fingers through Mulder's thick, brown hair and smiled.

"Turnabout is fair play, Mulder."

Ripped out of his reverie, Mulder startled and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Smiling wider Walter took the bottle of shampoo and lathered his hands. He turned Mulder around and started to rub the lather into his hair, gently massaging the scalp.

Mulder had never had someone wash his hair in his adult life before but he liked the way Skinner's fingers massaged his head. He groaned, letting his head drop back, and closed his eyes. 

Later back in bed, Mulder fitted himself against the AD, head buried in the crook of the older man's neck. Walter put his arms around Mulder and pressed him against his body. He hoped that when he held Mulder tight throughout the night he wouldn't have a chance to slip out and just vanish like a dream. But Mulder didn't have any intention to leave. He knew they had a lot to talk about and he wasn't really sure what to say, but for now he felt great - and safe. He kissed Walter's neck and closed his eyes, sure that this night he wouldn't have a nightmare.

The End (for now)

******************************************************

Well, that's it (at least for now). I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading. I'd really like to know what you think because I intend to write a bit more about the morning after and a possible relationship, so please email me at 

******************************************************

Mulder: Whatever tape you found on that VCR isn't mine.  
Scully: Good. Because I put it back in that drawer with all those other videos that aren't yours.

******************************************************

"Plot? We don't need no stinking plot." - The Dragon

******************************************************

mid-December 1998 - 03 January 1999

 

* * *

 

Title: Getting Some Rest II  
Author: BelieverXX  
E-mail:   
Rating: NC-17  
Category: S R A , (very) mild Bondage and Domination  
Spoilers: up to and including Redux II, just to be safe  
Keywords: Slash Mulder/Skinner Romance  
Summary: Here's what happened after the boys "got some rest" ;-)  
Disclaimer: As much as I would like it but Mulder and Skinner don't belong to me. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, Fox and whoever else. I just thought it would be nice if the two of them would have a bit fun together. Anyway, no copyright infringement intended. If you like to sue me, well my current account balance says DM -13,00. So, please feel free to pay my debts.  
!!! WARNING !!!  
THIS STORY CONTAINS CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS OR YOU'RE UNDERAGED, TURN AROUND AND GO BACK NOW.  
Well, this is the second part to my first attempt at fan fiction. I'm still reading a lot of it but my mother tongue still isn't English. So, please, be kind and don't rip me apart for any grammar, spelling or other mistakes. Anyway, I hope you like the story and would like to hear your comments on this one.  
Thanks for reading it.  
Katrin

Many thanks again to my beta reader and friend Sani who encouraged me to go on.

* * *

Getting Some Rest II  
By BelieverXX

Next morning  
Skinner's Apartment  
6:32 a.m.

Mulder awoke to the strange feeling of a warm body next to him. He didn't open his eyes, just lay there with his head on Walter's chest. He inhaled Skinner's musky scent and tightened his grip around his waist.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Mulder grunted and propped himself up on his elbow. He opened his sleepy eyes and looked down into Walter's smiling face.

"Hey," he said, his voice rough from sleep. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes, really. How did you sleep?"

"Great. Haven't slept that long and good in a while. Well," he smiled, "after all, I hadn't had such exhausting exercise for a long time."

Walter didn't know what to say. He hadn't really thought about Mulder's life outside the Bureau but he had always assumed that Mulder had a lot of women to occupy his free time. But what exactly did *he* know about Mulder? Not much, anyway. He cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Would you like breakfast? Or just coffee?"

Mulder scratched his chin and sat up on the bed. He looked back at Walter.

"Breakfast sounds good. Would you mind if I used your..." He was about to ask if he could use the shower but then remembered that they had shared a shower last night, and now that he was fully awake and remembered their situation, he didn't want to bring that up. "..your bathroom?" he finished uneasily.

Skinner knew what had gone through Mulder's mind but wasn't about to go there yet. He just got up from the bed and pulled on his sweatpants.

"Go ahead. There should be a spare razor in the cabinet, too."

He turned and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

After having shaved and dressed, Mulder joined Skinner in the kitchen. The smell of coffee and ham and eggs made him realised how hungry he was. His stomach grumbled and Skinner looked up from the pan he had been staring into.

"Sit down. Breakfast's almost ready."

Walter turned back to the pan and Mulder sat down on the kitchen table. His eyes roamed over the strong muscles of Skinner's back resting on his tight ass for a few moments. Taking a deep breath Mulder tried to think of something to say but failed. He just didn't know how to describe the mass of feelings floating through his body and mind. If someone had told him a week ago, hell a day ago, that he would be sitting in the kitchen of his tight-ass, ex-marine boss after spending a night of mind-blowing sex with afore-mentioned boss, he would have laughed his head off. Or would he? Well, he knew he had been attracted to Skinner. But the thought of Skinner being attracted to him - that had been totally unconceivable.

The problem now was that for Mulder it was more than just physical attraction. He liked the way Skinner had treated him during sex. He could still feel the strong hand stroking his abdomen, soothing him, when the invading finger had gotten a bit uncomfortable. Skinner had been concerned about him all the while, always asking how he was doing. In his miserable and lonely life there were only two people who were concerned about his well being.

*Well, there are actually three: Scully, of course, now Walter and Mrs. Scully*

He smiled at the thought of Mrs. Scully. During Scully's abduction, he had come to get to know her a bit and he was grateful for the strength she had given him. He liked her a lot and not for the first time he realized that she was more of a mother to him than his own mother.

Thinking of his own mother, his thoughts turned to his father. The smile left his face and turned into a grimace of pain. He winced, knowing what his father would think of him if he were still alive. He would be ashamed of his son, even more than he had always been. Mulder closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to get rid of his father's face in front of his inner eye.

Walter had turned around a minute before, pan in his hand, ready to shove half of it onto Mulder's plate. He had stopped in his track, watching the emotions flow across the younger man's face. The smile had pleased him but now he was concerned and afraid again. Afraid that Mulder frowned because of the situation he had gotten himself into and now didn't know how to get out of it.

*Damnit, Walter. Just ask him and get it over with. If he wants to forget what has happened, well, you're gonna have to live with that, aren't you? What else could you do. If you keep worrying your head off, you're going to get a heart attack. So stop being such a chicken shit.*

Skinner sighed and began to fill Mulder's and his own plate with ham and eggs. He poured two mugs with the steaming coffee he had brewed and got two forks from the counter. He gave one fork to Mulder and finally sat down on the table opposite to Mulder.

They ate silently, both lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes Skinner put down his fork and looked at his agent.

"Ok, Mulder, we have two possibilities here: either we forget what happened last night and go our separate ways or we try to find out if there's more between us than just sexual attraction. It's your choice, Mulder."

Mulder looked up from his breakfast and answered without hesitation.

"I could never forget what happened last night. And I hope you can't either. But I don't know if it is wise to further pursue what ever it is that is between us. I respect you and I'm attracted to you and maybe there is more to that, but we still work for the FBI and you know the regulations better than I do."

They both smiled at that understatement. Mulder's knowledge about the regulations only contained that they are there to be broken, at least it seemed to Skinner that way sometimes. Mulder got serious again and continued.

"And it's not just about the FBI. I don't even want to think about what the Consortium would do if they ever found out. It would put you in danger, more than you're in now. It's hard enough to worry about what they could do to Scully..."

He stopped when he saw Walter frowning.

"Does that mean that you and Scully.. I mean..."

Mulder interrupted him.

"No, we don't... I mean we aren't lovers. I love her but not that way. And we never thought about crossing that line in our relationship. Maybe at the beginning but then we got to know and trust each other, so we became something better than lovers. She's my partner, best friend and kind of my sister. But that's all."

Walter visibly relaxed. He had always wondered if his two agents were more than just best friends and he was relieved to hear that they were not. Especially after last night. Thinking of last night brought back a smile to his face.

"I have to admit I'm glad to hear that. I like Scully but..."

*Ok, Walter here we go. Just say it."

"... I love you."

Mulder was speechless. He hadn't expected to hear those words from Skinner. Hell, he had never expected to hear them from someone else than Scully. He knew Scully meant them, but could he believe them now. After all, this was his boss sitting in front of him. The same boss that loved to chew him out for a bad field report or some cell phone he had lost during a case. How could this man possibly love him?

*He always acts as if I was the biggest pain in the ass that he has ever had. How can he say he loves me? Oh god, I hope he means it.*

Mulder never really knew how to react to love, he had never learnt that. Not with a father who'd rather yelled at his son and beat him than talk to him and a mother who lived in her own world of valium.

Walter waited patiently - at least he tried to. But then he couldn't wait any longer and started to speak again.

"I don't expect you to say that you love me now. But I want you to know that I really do love you. I have for some time now. I just didn't realize it until the day I went to your apartment and looked at that black bag that was supposed to hold your body in it."

He swallowed hard when the pain he had felt that day washed over him again.

"When Scully told me it indeed was your body... I felt as if something in me died at that moment."

They both sat in silence for a minute. Mulder wanted to apologize for what he had put Skinner through but he still was shell-shocked from Skinner's revelation of his feelings.

The silence almost drove Walter crazy. Mulder hadn't said anything after he had admitted his love and he desperately wanted to know what went on in Mulder's head.

*I hope I didn't scare him to death with that.*

"Please say something, Mulder."

Walter mentally winced at his pleading voice but couldn't help it.

Mulder took a shaky breath and swallowed hard. He studied his hands which lay folded on the kitchen table for a moment and then looked into the brown eyes of his boss.

"I'm sorry, Walter. I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through. And I'm sorry I didn't include you in my plans. I just thought it would be better for you not to know. After all, you're an AD and I didn't want to put your career at risk. You know that we could both lose our jobs if you go on."

Skinner's fist connecting hard with the top of the kitchen table interrupted him.

"Damnit, since when are you so rational. I don't care if I lose my job. I like it but you're more important to me."

Matching Skinner's raised voice, Mulder yelled back.

"Walter, I care for you and I don't want you to hate me one day because it was my fault that you lost your job."

"Stop it, Mulder, don't you dare try to blame yourself again. It's my life and I want to spend it with you. So, the question's still what do you want? I know what the X-Files mean to you."

Mulder calmed down and Walter had to concentrate when Mulder started to whisper.

"I want to spend more time with you, too. I love you."

Skinner felt a weight lift off his heart and closed his eyes on a sigh. He felt Mulder's hand on his own and opened his eyes to look into soft hazel ones looking back at him. They intertwined their fingers and rose from their seats. Walter pulled Mulder into an embrace and, hands threaded through Mulder's dark hair, kissed the younger man on the mouth. Mulder's lips parted and a hungry tongue darted in. Their tongues duelled, gliding against each other, tasting.

Later in the afternoon

After they had spent the whole day in various stages of undress - though they actually tried to get dressed a few times but never quite made it - and in various rooms of Skinner's apartment, they ended up on the couch in front of the tv, watching a basketball game. Mulder was sprawled over Skinner, who leaned against the back and the side of the couch, his arm across Mulder's back. He smiled down at the younger man and drew lazy circles across his back. Mulder was totally mesmerized by the game, but was unconsciously stroking Skinner's chest.

Feeling Walter's gaze on him, he looked up and smiled back at the smile that greeted him. He moved up and kissed Walter, gliding his tongue over the lower lip and then along the jaw line up to the ear. Encouraged by the other man's groans, he nipped at his earlobe and trailed kisses down his neck to the collarbone. His hands wandered under Walter's white tee shirt and massaged his chest.

Walter's hands wound into Mulder's hair and he arched his back to get closer to Mulder's mouth and tongue which licked across his already hardened nipples through his tee shirt. He sucked in a breath as Mulder's teeth gently closed around his left nipple.

Mulder moved further down and pushed up Skinner's tee shirt. He kissed and licked across the chest, his tongue darting into the navel directing most of the blood in Walter's brain to the groin. Mulder felt Walter harden beneath him and kissed him through the sweatpants, his hands rested on the waistband. He pulled down the sweats and released Skinner's already leaking cock. He held the base of the cock in his right hand while his tongue licked away the pre-cum and swirled around the head.

When Mulder's mouth closed around the tip of his cock, it was all Walter could do not to buck up hard and embed himself deeper in that hot, wet mouth. He tried hard to remain still while the younger man took in more of him and pressed his tongue against the bottom of his cock. He was absolutely amazed that after spending the day making love to Mulder, he could still get an erection, though it wasn't as big as his first one last night.

Mulder had closed his eyes and was totally wrapped up in giving Skinner pleasure. He still couldn't believe that it was him who made Skinner writhe and moan beneath him, who could make him forget everything around them and give himself up to his ministration. Mulder's hand closed around Walter's balls and gently rolled them in his hands. Then it wandered further down probing and penetrating the tight ring of muscle.

Walter moaned and pushed against Mulder's finger, coaxing him to enter another one. Mulder gladly obliged, never stopping the up and down movement of his lips around Skinner's cock. He increased the pressure on the cock and let his fingers brush against Walter's prostrate, sending the older man over the edge.

Walter clutched his hands into Mulder's hair and screamed, shooting his cum into Mulder's mouth. His whole body tensed up and then slumped down on the couch, head hanging over one side.

Mulder opened his eyes and looked up into Skinner's blissful glistened eyes and smiled. Skinner reached down and ruffled the brown hair lovingly, stroked his jaw and wiped away a few drops that had escaped his mouth.

"God, you're good at this."

His voice was hoarse and low. Mulder's smile transformed into a smug grin.

"Thanks, you know I'm good at everything I do. Besides, I have to make you get addicted to it."

"You want me to become a blow job addict? Sorry, you can't do that", Skinner said with mock sadness, "you'd have to take permanent residency under my desk or I wouldn't be able to get any work done at all. And I don't thing you could work from under my desk."

"We could retire and spend the rest of our lives having sex all day."

Skinner snorted.

"Yeah, right. And who do you think would pay our bills? Who's gonna pay us for that?"

"Well, I know some companies that would. Of course, we'd have to allow the camera team access to all the rooms, well, at least all the rooms we have sex in."

Skinner threw back his head and laughed. Mulder grinned and marveled at the difference between the hard-nosed boss he knew before yesterday and the relaxed, good-natured man he's been spending the last one and a half days with. Skinner shook his head and answered, "Sorry, Mulder, I have to decline."

"You're no fun, Walter."

"Of course, I'm no fun, Mulder, I've got a reputation to lose", Skinner growled.

Mulder smiled and tightened his hold on Skinner. A noise made both men look down between them, not sure whose stomach was responsible. Walter chuckled and said, "It seems that one of our bodies wants to tell us something."

Mulder got up off the couch and Skinner and said, "Must have been yours. I recognized that growl."

Walter slapped his butt and growled good-naturedly, "Smart-ass."

They rummaged through the kitchen in search of something remotely edible but ended up ordering pizza. The rest of the day was spent in front of the tv, eating pizza and chips and watching football.

  
Walter Skinner's apartment  
12.52 a.m.

Mulder looked at his watch and sighed. *I'd better go home and try to get at least one or two hours sleep before going to work.* He glanced at the huge body of his boss laying asleep at the other end of the couch.

*He looks so different without his glasses, younger somehow and much less grumpy. Damn, we're in deep shit. How can we make this work? And even worse, what am I going to tell Scully?*

He closed his eyes and tried to work through the various emotions and thought in his body and mind but decided to postpone it till he was at home on his own couch. He turned off the tv and carefully disentangled his legs from Skinner's.

Upstairs in the master bedroom, he changed the sheets and then took a quick shower. He'd been walking around in Walter's grey sweatpants and a white tee shirt but now put on his crumpled suit leaving on the white tee shirt under his dress shirt. To him it felt as if Walter himself was wrapped around him and he didn't want to lose the contact to his new lover.

In the kitchen he grabbed a pen and a yellow piece of paper from a pad near the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table. He had to think a few minutes and then scribbled down a few sentences. Leaving the note on the table, he went back into the living room. Skinner was still lying fast asleep on the couch. With a long, last look Mulder quietly left the apartment.

  
Walter Skinner's apartment  
3.12 a.m.

Walter woke up with a start. Something wasn't quite right but he couldn't put a finger on it. Frowning he looked around the dark, quiet room.

*Mulder!*

He jumped off the couch and went up the stairs to look in the bedroom and bathroom. Mulder's clothes were gone and the bed had been made. Skinner sighed and walked downstairs again.

The yellow note greeted him when he entered the kitchen. He slowly took it up and read.

      "Dear Walter,  
           I had to go home to change before going to work but  
           I didn't want to wake you.  
           I would like to see you this evening so please call  
           or email me.  
           The last two days were the best in my life.  
                     Fox"

*Fox*

Walter smiled. The simple signature meant more than six pages full of words could ever have. He folded the small paper and went back upstairs to put it into his wallet. Looking at the recently made bed, he decided to sleep on the couch for the rest of the night.

  
FBI Headquarters  
X-Files Division  
10:30 a.m.

Mulder sat at his desk gnawing some sunflower seeds. He was alone and felt it more today than ever before. Scully wouldn't come back to work for at least a few more days but that was okay with him. He knew quite well that she needed some time to recover from everything she'd gone through during the last few days, hell the last few months. Maybe even the last four years, ever since she walked into this office.

But that didn't mean he didn't miss her. He missed her a lot. But she would be back soon and they could go after liver-eating mutants and shapeshifting aliens again. He just hoped she wanted to. After all, she might have reached the point where she wanted a normal life, with a husband and her two and a half kids, a house and a yarn.

But he needed a friend to talk to about what had happened, though he knew he couldn't talk about it with Scully right now.

*No, I have to think about what to tell her, and how. Damn, how do you do something like that? How do you tell your partner that you've fucked your boss? Or even worse, fallen in love with him.*

That brought his mind back to Skinner. He had spent the last two hours reliving every second of the last two days in his mind. The way Walter had touched him, from head to toe, how his mouth had worked his cock, tongue pressed against the shaft. Fingers penetrating and stroking him into oblivion.

*Thank god for an eidetic memory.*

He still didn't know how to make it work but he sure as hell was ready to try. They had to be very careful and there still was no guarantee that Cancerman wasn't going to find out. Thinking of that Smoking Bastard made him shiver. He quickly changed his train of thoughts back to his lover.

The homemade porn that had been playing in front of his mind's eye was stopped when his computer announced he had mail.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
From: walter_skinner@fbi.gov<  
To: fox_mulder@fbi.gov  
Subject: Meeting

I'll be at the reflecting pool at noon. Please meet me there.

Skinner  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder smiled.

*Leave it to Skinner to write such a romantic invitation.*

  
Reflecting pool  
11.53 a.m.

Skinner looked around and saw Mulder sitting on a bench near the pool, elbows resting on his knees. It was a warm and sunny day and he had shed his jacket and had rolled up his shirt sleeves. Walter approached him from behind.

"I'm impressed, Agent Mulder, you're early. I think that's a first."

Mulder's head swiveled around, his lips curving into a lopsided grin as his eyes took in the tall, handsome man who he now called his lover. Seeing Skinner lifted up his mood another few notches at once. The loneliness he had been feeling since the second he'd left the apartment last night was gone.

He was happy. As happy as he had ever been in his sorry excuse for a life. Scully was going to be fine (and this time he would actually believe her if she said that to him) and he had found something he thought he'd never find. And moreover he found it with someone who he had come to first respect, then trust and then love. And he had wanted respect from that man as well. He just hadn't known he'd had it all the time.

Skinner sat down beside him, looked around cautiously and then smiled.

"Hello, ... Fox."

Mulder waited for the familiar feeling of disgust and shame he associated with his name but it wouldn't come. His father had always said his name in an accusatory tone but the way Walter said it, it felt good, not yet familiar but definitely not bad. He smiled back and said, "Hope you slept well. I couldn't wake you. You looked so cute, just like a soft, big bear."

Skinner growled good-naturedly, "Keep it up, boy, and I'm gonna show you what a bear I am."

"Oohh, promises, promises", Mulder crooned.

Walter threw back his head and laughed and Fox joined him a few seconds later. He still had to get used to a smiling and laughing Walter S. Skinner but he hoped he could help in loosening the other man up a bit.

A few minutes later they calmed down again. Walter took off his wire-rims and wiped away some tears that had escaped his eyes. Mulder turned around a bit, with his left arm resting on the back of the bench behind Skinner and his left leg lying bent on the bench. Skinner put on his glasses again and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Oh god, Fox, you're incorrigible. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Lots and lots of fun things I hope, Walter. So, can we meet tonight? I'll be going to the hospital to see Scully after work but I could be at your apartment at about 7."

"Sure, sounds good. Bring some beer, we killed my stock yesterday."

Fox nodded and steeled himself for what he had to tell Skinner next. He had been thinking of how to address this subject the entire morning but still hadn't come up with a satisfactory way. He swallowed and bit his lower lip.

"I have to tell Scully."

Walter gasped and coughed and would have probably choked if he had eaten or drunk anything right then.

"Why?"

"Oh, come on, Walter, don't be stupid. You know I have to tell her, maybe not today but soon. I can't keep something like that from her for long."

Walter frowned, lips slightly agape, and looked across the reflecting pool. He took a deep breath and kneaded his big hands. Mulder's eyes watched the strong, thick fingers and remembered where they had stroked and kneaded his body only a bit more than twelve hours ago. His cock twitched as he thought of them moving along his chest, pinching his nipples, travelling down to his groin, calloused hands on his sensitive flesh.

His breathing increased and he found himself fighting a hard-on he had thought he'd had under control when he had left his office. He took his jacket from where it lay beside him and draped it over the front of his suit pants.

He lifted his head as the man beside him sighed and turned back to him. He knew Skinner wasn't very happy about him telling Scully but he knew Scully would shoot him (again) if he didn't tell her and she found out on her own. And he wasn't sure she would aim this high again.

"Okay, I guess you're right. You want me there with you when you tell her?"

Fox knew Walter didn't really want to but was going to do it if he asked. He considered the question but decided to let him off the hook. He smiled and said, "No, I think I should talk to her alone. We'll agree on a time for me to call you after I talked to her. That way, if I don't call, you'll have a chance to run and hide because she's probably shot me and is after you then."

The smile Walter tried to put on his face only turned out as a grimace and Fox laughed at his misery.

"Walter, I'm just kidding. She'll be okay."

The other man just nodded and looked at his watch.

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have a meeting with the director and the other ADs about what's going to happen now that Blevins is dead. I just hope I don't have to deal with your killing Ostelhoff today. We'll talk about it tonight okay?"

"Okay."

The AD got up from the bench and started to walk away but then turned around and squeezed Mulder's shoulder.

"Say hello to Scully for me, will you?"

Fox smiled and replied, "Sure. See you tonight, Walter."

  
Walter Skinner's apartment  
Crystal City  
3 weeks later  
11:21 p.m.

Mulder slumped down on the couch before Walter had even closed the door. He was fagged, tired to the bone, but happy nevertheless. They had spent the weekend in a rather small town in North Carolina at a small bed & breakfast. It was the first time they had spent a weekend just sitting together, talking and walking around outside. They couldn't walk around in D.C. together, and so it was a nice change not to have to hide.

Walter sat down beside him and closed his eyes, his head leant against the back of the couch.

"Sunday evening traffic's a bitch. Next time we should head back a bit earlier."

Fox just nodded, too tired to comment. A smile spread across his face as he remembered the night before. They hadn't had sex since Friday evening but lying in bed with Walter curled around him was one of his most precious memories with a lover.

He took Walter's hand which rested between their thighs in both his hands and stroked the back of it, his long fingers entangled with Skinner's thick ones.

"Thank you for this wonderful weekend, Walter."

Eyes still closed, Skinner smiled and answered, "You're welcome, Fox. I wanted it to be special."

Mulder opened his eyes and turned his head to the man beside him. He leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Opening his eyes, Walter smiled again, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Are you sure you're as tired as you told me in the car?"

Mulder's smile transformed into a grin, eyes laughing back at his lover.

"Why, Walter, I think with the right activity to keep me occupied, I might be able to stay awake a little longer. You think you can provide a suitable activity?"

Skinner got up from the couch and looked down at him.

"I'm sure I can think of something or other. Do you have a spare suit or will we have to get up really early?"

"I've packed one just in case. You know, a good agent is always prepared."

Walter laughed and pulled Fox up from the couch.

"Come on, agent, I've got a special assignment for you."

"Oooohhh, Walter, I love it when you turn boss at me."

"Try to remember that when we're in the office."

Walter slapped him friendly on the backside as Mulder sauntered into the bedroom. Fox laughed and pulled off his tee shirt letting it fall to the ground where he stood. Skinner caught him around the waist and tackled him down on the bed, landing on top of him and pressing his body into the soft mattress. His mouth descended on Mulder's and his hungry tongue pried it open, moving between the teeth and tasting the flavors inside. Their tongues battled as their hands roamed across the other's body, shedding the remaining clothes bit by bit. Walter came up for air but Fox pulled him back immediately feasting on his mouth again. He couldn't get enough of his lover's kisses.

Finally getting away from Mulder's hungry mouth, Walter trailed kisses along his jaw, gently licking and nibbling on his ear. Then he moved down the throat and along the collarbone. Fox held his head between his hands trying to gently press him down to where he longed to be touched by that wonderful lips. But Walter would have nothing of that. He took the hands clutched to his head and pressed them down on the bed on both sides of Fox's head. Lifting his head so that he could look into his lover's eyes, he gently squeezed his wrists. When he spoke his voice was low and hoarse, sending shivers down Mulder's spine.

"Don't move your hands. Keep them where they are or I'm going to stop. Have I made myself clear, boy?"

That tone of voice aroused Mulder more than he could have imagined possible at the moment and his throbbing cock ached even more to be touched. He closed his eyes and let out a groan. *Oh, god, I can't believe I'm so hard. I'm just glad I've never reacted to his orders like this in the office.*

Skinner's voice brought him out of his reverie as he repeated his question.

"Have I made myself clear, boy?"

Mulder swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Walter smirked and leaned down until his mouth was practically brushing Mulder's ear and he could feel the hot breath on it.

"Good. I see we understand each other."

"Yes, sir."

Walter let go of his wrists and moved down his lover's body, letting Mulder feel the whole of his own body and got up off the bed.

"Leave your eyes closed, boy, and don't speak unless I address you or give you permission."

He stood at the end of the bed and looked at the naked form in front of him. His eyes roamed across the beautiful face down over the slightly haired chest and then rested on the engorged cock. He smiled to himself as he thought about his normally disobedient agent who lay now very much obedient and willing on his bed.

*Well, who'd have thought that he could actually follow orders if he wanted to.*

Walter turned around and walked over to his dresser drawer. He opened the first drawer, the one he had cleared for some of Mulder's clothes, and pulled out two of Mulder's ugliest ties. Walking back to the bed, Walter smiled at the thought that he could now put those ties to a better use than they had around his lover's neck. He sat down on the bed beside Mulder and tied his hand to the headrest.

Fox started at the silky feel on his wrist and the restraint it put him in. He didn't like to be restrained but he trusted Walter and knew he wouldn't hurt him. Walter had already tied his other hand to the bed and was now soothingly stroking his cheek. He relaxed and surrendered himself to his lover. He mentally let himself get into the game and started to feel arousal flow through him at being totally at his lover's mercy. He hadn't opened his eyes, as he had been told, and was now anticipating Walter's hands on his body.

He didn't have to wait long. Walter's hands moved away from Mulder's face and started their journey down his body. He only touched him with his fingertips, stroking over the chest muscles and ever so slightly over the nipples. They hardened at the soft touch and Walter's fingers went on down to the abdomen. He blew little breaths over the nipples while his fingers outlined the muscles until Mulder squirmed and lifted himself up to feel more of his lover on him.

Walter drew back his hands and Fox almost moaned at the loss of Skinner's hands on him but managed to hold it back.

"Did I allow you to move, boy?"

Skinner's low voice sent shivers down Mulder's spine and even more blood to his rock hard cock. He groaned and tried to lie still.

"No, sir. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please."

He waited for the loving, caressing hands of the other man, wanted to feel them back on his body, his nipples and most of all on his aching member.

It was all he could do not to jump as rough fingers pinched his sensitive nipples and pain and pleasure shot through him. He groaned but didn't move and was rewarded with hot lips closing over the just abused nipple. His moans grew louder as the lips suckled the tiny nub and a tongue flicked it lightly. Then the mouth moved over to the other one, giving equal attention to it. Mulder yearned for his hands to be free to touch the beautiful, strong body of his lover but he couldn't get out of his restraints and part of him didn't really want to. He could feel Walter's hands softly stroking in circles around his nipples and across his belly, then down his left thigh and up again. Walter's mouth was right beside his face and hot breath grazed his ear. His tongue darted out and outlined the shell and dipped inside until Fox was shivering and quivering with need and arousal. His whole body vibrated and his lover still hadn't touched his cock.

Fox openly sobbed when Walter rolled away from him and stood up. He didn't dare open his eyes but he could hear the ragged breathing of his lover to his right side. He wanted to ask why he had stopped but knew he wasn't allowed to speak and instead bit his tongue. By now he was ready to beg for Walter to make love to him or just to jerk him off or to fuck him as hard as he could, he just wanted, no desperately needed, to be finished off. His whole body needed release and he hoped his lover would grant it soon. Right now he would do anything for him, promise anything, give anything to Walter Skinner.

The tension grew with every second he waited and when Skinner's hot mouth closed around Mulder's aching, throbbing cock, sucking it in hard, the younger man came off the bed and couldn't stop the scream as he climaxed, shooting his creamy white cum into his lover's mouth.

Several minutes later, Mulder came to cradled in the strong arms of his lover. His entire body felt like Jell-O but also very sated. He looked up into deep brown eyes and smiled lazily. He was about to say something when he remembered he actually wasn't allowed to speak without permission.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

Walter's face was stern but his eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Speak."

"Thank you, sir."

The laughter in Skinner's eyes deepened and he smiled down at his lover.

"You're welcome, boy. And now get on your stomach. We have some unfinished business here."

Mulder frowned but then looked down his lover's body and understood. He hurriedly lay down on the bed and spread his legs and arms. Skinner again tied him to the bed and got the lube and a condom out of the bedside table.

"Ok, boy, ass up." Mulder did as he was told and Walter put some pillows under his hips. Skinner spread out across his lover's body, his erection pressed into the crease of the man's ass below him. He dipped his head and began gently nipping at his lover's neck, suckling along the strong column. Mulder moaned and writhed beneath him moving his head to give better access. Walter pushed himself up on his forearms and moved along the spine and across the broad shoulders. He slid down until he reached the younger man's buttocks and gently bit them and then kissed each.

Fox groaned as his lover's teeth scraped his sensitive skin. He felt Skinner's strong fingers gripping his ass cheeks and spreading them apart. The tongue on his body's entry shot an electric shock through his body and lifted him off the bed. He moaned, his breath coming out in pants.

"Oh, god, Walter, please..."

A strong hand came down on his buttocks and he yelped, more from the suddenness than from hurt.

"Have you forgotten your place, boy?"

Walter's deep, husky voice made him shiver and remember. He hurried to apologize for his mishap so he would feel his lover's tongue on him again.

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry. Please don't stop."

"Very well, boy, but don't talk again or I'll have to think of a better way to make you behave than just to stop touching you. And believe me you don't want to make me mad."

Mulder swallowed hard at the thoughts that ran through his head of what Walter would do to make him follow his orders. He still felt the tingle of his lover's hand on his ass. But then all thoughts left him as he felt his lover's tongue on him again.

Walter probed and penetrated him with his tongue, loosening the tight muscle until it opened up for him readily. He lifted himself up and sat on his haunches between his Fox' legs. A few moments later, his lubricated finger entered the younger man's body, moving in and out, joined by another one only seconds later. He flexed the fingers and brushed them against Fox' prostate eliciting more moans from him. Fox was more than ready for him and so he removed his fingers from the writhing body in front of him and put on a condom, coating it with a handful of lubricant. He positioned himself above his lover and leaned down to his ear.

"Who do you belong to?", he whispered.

Mulder's heart already beat wildly against his chest and sweat covered his entire body but the throaty voice of the stronger man above him made his heart skip a beat and sweat run down his face in rivulets. His whole body was a single nerve ending, the loving preparations of his lover had him already hard again and he yearned for the feeling of Skinner filling his body. He longed for their bodies to be one. But before he could have what he wanted so badly he had to answer Walter's question.

*Come on, Mulder, just open your mouth and say what you already know is the truth.*

He felt Walter's hands in his hair, gripping it firm without hurting him.

"Well, boy, who do you belong to?", Walter repeated his question. It was all he could do not to forget the question and to plunge into this compliant body beneath him but he wanted to hear Mulder say it. He needed to hear those words from that luscious mouth. And he knew they were also true for him.

Mulder cleared his throat weakly and finally answered.

"I belong to you, only you. I'm yours forever."

Walter smiled and with one smooth thrust pushed inside his lover's body. The friction on his rock-hard cock almost made him come immediately but he stilled himself and concentrated on getting his body under control again. Mulder, however, didn't make it easy for him, wriggling against him, begging him silently to move.

A few seconds later his breathing was almost back to normal and he started to slowly thrust in deeper. Mulder gripped the sheets beneath his hands and moaned approvingly. Walter pulled back out and started a slow rhythm, thrusting in more and more with each stroke. Sweat dripped from his body and the drops splashed on the back of his lover mingling with Mulder's own.

Fox raised his hips to meet each thrust of Walter's and silently willed him to move faster. It seemed as if Walter had read his mind for he sped up his rhythm only a few seconds later. Mulder tried to encourage him more by tightening his muscles around his lover's sheathed cock.

Walter groaned unable to keep the steady strokes and plunged into the willing body under him. His breath now came out in pants as he thrust faster and faster, each time harder and harder. Mulder was now constantly making noises of pleasure, lifting his hips up in counter rhythm. Walter's body was tensed up and it longed for release but he willed himself to keep it up a little longer and reached under Mulder's body engulfing the hard cock of his lover in his strong hand.

Fox almost came as the thick fingers closed around him but then couldn't hold back any longer when Walter stroked him forcefully. His orgasm hit him hard and he screamed his lover's name as he shot his white cum over the bed and Walter's hand. Fox' orgasm triggered Walter's own as the tight muscle clamped down on his cock and with a final thrust he came, Fox' name on his lips.

A few minutes later Walter came to as he heard a groan from below him. His foggy brain registered the voice of his lover and he finally cleared his head enough to notice that he was still lying on the younger man pressing him with his whole body into the mattress.

Fox' eyes were closed, hands still clenched in the sheets. Walter's weight on him made it hard to breathe but he loved being surrounded by the older man. His body was still covered with sweat as was Skinner's but having his lover as a blanket helped him not to be chilled by the room's air. Walter hadn't moved and he felt him in his body. On some occasions Walter would withdraw right after their orgasms but Fox loved it when he stayed inside him. It made him feel connected to his lover and he felt safe.

A shiver ran through Skinner as the air in the room dried the sweat on his body and he propped himself up on an elbow. He was totally exhausted but happy. Though he had enjoyed their sexless days he always loved making love to Fox. He still couldn't believe Mulder was still with him and seemed to enjoy every minute. There were times where they fought about one thing or other, especially about sunflower seeds on the carpet or in the bed or Skinner's cleaning obsession, but on the whole they got along very well. He even liked listening to one of Mulder's tirades about alien abductions or UFO sightings. It was amazing how he could easily throttle Mulder when he started such a lecture in the office but could stop anything he was just doing and listen to him at home. He forgot everything around him when he listened to the voice of his lover.

Right now though Walter knew he had to get off this very lover unless he wanted to have a flat Fox Mulder and so slipped out of him. After he'd gotten rid of the condom, he untied Mulder's wrists from the bed and crashed down beside him. Fox immediately crawled over and sprawled over his chest. Gentle fingers drew irregular patterns on Walter's pecs and around his nipples and he felt the hot breath on his skin.

A minute later Fox turned his head and looked up, a thousand-watt-smile on his face. Walter was still trying to get his racing heart under control though his breath had almost calmed down.

"Damn, I'm to old for this. From Day One on I knew you'd be the death of me but I hadn't quite thought you'd kill me with sex", Walter groaned.

The smile on his lover turned into a smug grin and he replied, "At least you'll die happy, big guy."

Walter snorted and said, "Well, thanks. But I'd rather stay alive a little longer, mind you."

Mulder fell silent for a moment and his face lost the cheerful expression.

"I'd rather you stay alive a lot longer, Walter. I don't want to be without you anymore."

Walter smiled and stroked his lover's cheek.

"Me, too, Fox. You know I love you, don't you?"

The smile was back on Mulder's face as he said, "Yeah, I think I gathered that much. And I love you, too, Walter. I don't know if I tell you often enough but I really do."

"I know, Fox. Now sleep."

"Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir."

Mulder grinned into the darkness and closed his eyes, feeling safe surrounded by the strong arms of his lover, boss and friend.

End Part 2

  
Well, that was part 2. Please tell me if you liked it (don't tell me if you didn't ;-) I don't wanna hear it). Feedback will always be appreciated.

E-mail me at .

Hope to see ya'round for part 3. It'll be just a short one and it'll be the final one as well.

3\. January 1999 - 1. May 1999 


End file.
